deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Round 1: Captain Falcon vs Sonic
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Pit and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Mario, Ness, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Captain Falcon Origin: F-Zero Series Position on the Tier List: 34 List of Special Moves Close range: Falcon Dive Falcon does a leap in the air, fist extended while glowing green. If Captain Falcon catches the foe while still ascending, he'll grab the foe and launch off. The attack cause an explosion and burns the opponent after Captain Falcon launches off. Mid range: Raptor Boost When used, Captain Falcon pauses for a split second before dashing a short distance forwards. If he hits an enemy, he proceeds to unleash a fiery uppercut. When used in the air, the move changes from an uppercut to a downpunch. Long Range: Falcon Kick Captain falcons launches himself forward in a firey kick, his foot held outstreched infront of him. When used in the air instead of shooting forward, captain falcon kicks downwards in a simular fashion. Special: Falcon Punch The move consists of Captain Falcon throwing a powerful punch, with his fist engulfed in flames shaped like a falcon. Finisher: Blue Falcon It starts when Captain Falcon calls for his F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon. The Blue Falcon crashes through the Stage in front of Captain Falcon. Whoever it hits will then be rammed into by the blue falcon and sent flying off screen. Moveset Gallery Falcon dive.jpg|The effect of falcon dive shown on charizard. Raptor boost.jpg|Raptor boost being used on King Dedede Falcon kick.png|Falcon Kick being used. Falcon punch.jpg|Falcon Punch being used on Luigi. Blue falcon.jpg|The initial hit of Blue Falcon Fighter 2 Name: Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Series Position on the Tier List: 22 List of Special Moves Close range: Forward Smash Winds up his arm during the charge and attacks with a slow but powerful punch. When fully charged the move has a moderate knockback. Mid range: Down Aerial Sonic stalls for a brief moment, then shoots downwards foot first, his foot flaming all the while. Does not stomp right into the ground. Long range: Spin Dash The spin dash is a rolling tackle. Sonic rolls up into a ball and charges up for a bit, before launching himself at the opponent with a hop. He can be manourvered backwards and forwards (side to side as well for this matchup) multiple times before exiting his ball form. Special: Homing Attack When used, Sonic curls up into a ball, hovers momentarily while slowly moving upwards, then shoots towards the opponent closest to him, bouncing off them if the move connects. Finisher When Sonic transforms, he gains the ability to fly around the stage at an incredible speed. The transformation lasts for about 15 seconds and, while Sonic is transformed, he is completely Invincible. Sonic can attack in this form by simply ramming into opponents; the faster he is going, the more damage is dealt. Moveset Gallery forward smash (sonic).jpg|Sonic charging up his Forward smash Aerial Down (Sonic).jpg|Sonic using his Down Aerial on Mario. spin dash.jpg|Sonic using his spin dash on Mario Homing Attack.jpg|Sonic using his Homing attack on mario. Super_Sonic.png|Sonic transforming into Super Sonic X Factors/Justifications Strength: CF=80/S=69 Captain falcon while not that much of a heavy hitter, can still throw solid punches and his falcon kick and falcon punch are pretty strong which help bring up his strength rating. Sonic is by no means weak but besides his smashes his attacks are not all that strong as sonic relies mostly on his speed to beat enemies not his strength. However his incredibly fast running speed will make a punch from him running at full speed very powerful with all that momentum behind it which is what raises his strength a little. Speed: CF=95/S=96 This may come as a suprise to some people seeing as how sonic is known for his speed and is often reffered to as being the fastest thing alive. However this only applies to his running speed and when it comes down to his attack speed they are about the same speed as mario's punches. Falcon is the second fastest character in running speed and his attacks are also very fast, allowing him to combo an opponent up to high damage. However Sonic is still very fast in his running speed and if he had enough room would still be able to run circles around falcon without really trying. Agility/Mobility in the Air: CF=79/S=73 Captain falcon, while certainly not gymnast level agile, is still very quick on his feet and can perform some acrobatic jumps and dodges. Sonic is extreamly fast and because of this he has to have a better than average agility so that he does not simply trip over himself. However in combat his jumps and dodges are quicker than normal fighers but in the air he is quite clunky and not nearly as fast as falcon, rarely doing any really acrobatic. Intelligence: CF=76/S=71 Neither of these fighters are particulary smart but at the same time they are not exactly dumb ethier, relying more on their fighting skill rather than intelligence to beat an opponent. Falcon gets a slight edge however as he pilots an F-Zero machine which requires quite a bit of intelligence to be able to do sucessfully. Close Quaters Combat: CF=90/S=88 This was a very tough X factor to decide upon as both of these warriors are close quaters combat dependent, seeing as how they have no projectile attacks. However Falcon wins this catagory becuase he brings a good mixture of fast blows and powerful strikes which gives him an advantage over the speed based sonic, who while a capable close range fighter lacks the power behind his blows that falcon brings. Ranged Combat: CF=0/S=0 Neither of these warriors have any projectiles. Killer Instinct: CF=80/S=55 Sonic, being the stereotypical hero, rarely if ever kills and with Falcon also being a hero he will be even more reluctant to do grave damage to him. Falcon on the other hand is an F-Zero pilot and thus often rams other drivers off the course, almost certainly to their death, on a daily basis. However like sonic, Captain Falcon has a good heart and would be unlikely to try and kill sonic in head on combat which keeps his score from being any higher. Suprise Factor: CF=82/S=88 Captain falcon will be quite a shock to sonic as he will not expecting his blows to as quick as they are and will not expect the speed at which falcon can run and how good he is at acrobatic dodges. However this is nothing compared to how alien sonic will be to captain falcon. Falcon will have never seen anyone as fast as sonic before and it will take him a while to adjust to sonic's speed. The speed of captain falcon's blows may catch sonic off guard but it shouldn't be too hard for sonic to avoid these bows anyway. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted. 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle Captain Falcon streches his arms, watching a line of sweat slide down his visor. The intense heat is starting to bother him, so much so that he is forced to wipe his brow. He hears the dim whoosh of a transportation cylinder, breathing a sigh of relief at finally having something to do. He watches carefully as a blue hedgehog shoots out of the cylinder, making a clicking noise and snapping his fingers at the crowd, making them go wild. "Phpffffff, Showoff" falcon says, lowering himself into a fighting stance, his eyes fixed on his opponent. Sonic showboats to the crowd for a few more seconds before finally facing the man who has been chosen to fight him. Smiling he cracks his knuckles and waits for the light to turn green, tapping his foot impatiently. Falcon explodes forward the second the arena is momentarily bathed in a green glow, closing the distance between quickly. Sonic stays in his position, looking at his wrist and yawning. Falcon springs into the air, aiming his leg downwards at the blue hedgehog. With a cry of "FALCON KICK" he shoots downwards, his leg engulfed in flames, crashing down onto the arena floor. Confused he turns his head slightly, just in time to see the fist that knocks him off balance. "Your too slow" sonic says mockingly, beckoning at falcon to come at him. Captain Falcon lets out a roar of approval and launches himself forward, jabbing punches in quick succession at sonic. Sonic steps back slightly, swaying from side to side to avoid the onslaught of blows. He waits for the right moment before swinging his fist around and smashing falcon in the face with a cry of "go", knocking the F-Zero pilot off his feet. "Your too slow" sonic says again as falcon lands perfectly on his feet, bringing a angry annoyance look to his face. He lauches forward with a fiery uppercut, which sonic side steps, sweeping falcon's leg's from underneith him. He quickly leaps to his feet and slams his foot out hitting sonic in the hand. Sonic grimices but the pain on his face is replaced by a grin as he closes his hand around the captain's outstreched foot. Captain falcon's eyes bulge as he realises his mistake, lashing out with his other foot to try and dislodge sonic's grip. This time however he really is too slow and is flipped over onto his front and booted in the back, sending him sprawling. "Your too slow" sonic remarks again, a cheesy grin plastered all over his face. Falcon leaps up with a roar of annoyance, launching himself forward and tackling sonic to the ground. He tries to pound sonic into the ground with a series of punches but sonic uses his homing attack to break away from falcon's grip, slaming into his back and pushing his face into the ground. Sonic lands gracefully and spins around, wagging his finger at the downed falcon. With a cocky grin on his face he starts running on the spot and begins to taunt. "You too slo-" "FALCON PAWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHHH" Sonic is sent flying through the air with the impact of the blow, sending him slaming into the arena walls. He falls onto all fours, feeling the blood trickle down his nose. He clamps his hand onto his nose, crying out in pain as he feels the mashed up bones that make up his nose. Captain falcon wastes no time and runs at sonic, hoping to close the gap before he can recover. Sonic takes his hand away from his face and snaps his head up, letting out a primal snarl as he charges at his opponent. The two leap into the air at the same moment, fists clenched, legs out streched and bodies refueled by the prospect of revenge. Captain falcon slams his fist forward quickly, feeling the impact of his fist agianst the sonic's ribcage. Sonic is pushed down by the impact, swinging his legs above him in a scissor like fashion. This hits falcon in the leg which throws him off balance and he lands awkwardly, smacking his knee of the arena floor. He quickly recovers however and launches forward, shoulder barging sonic, momentarily stunning him. He then delivers a series of quick jabs to sonic, bringing him to his knees, finishing the brutal beating with a kick to the face which sends sonic shooting backwards through the air. Sonic lands hard, crying out as his nose is mashed into the floor by the impact. Rising to his feet he glares at falcon, clenching his fists involtarily. He charges forward, spinning up into a ball. Captain falcon instinctivly slams his fist forward but sonic curls underneith it, sliding out of the ball to slam his fist cleanly into falcon's crotch. Falcon slams his hand over his manhood, the pain shooting through his entire body, barely feeling the kick to the back that knocks him down. Sonic regains his smile a little and points at falcon, laughing as he says "your too slow" The pain of the punch suddenly disapears as falcon hears those ungodly annoying words, rising to his feet with anger in his eyes. Without warning he slams his fist forward, feeling the bones mush and crack as he connects with sonic's nose once again. Sonic roars in complete and utter agony, clutching at the mushed up mess of what used to be his nose. Falcon then delivers a powerful roundhouse kick, striking sonic in the chest and knocking him off his feet. Sonic lands on his feet, sliding back a few inches before snapping his head up and sneering at falcon as a dull glow silences the crowd in awe. Captain Falcon twists his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the smash ball floating around at the other end of the arena. Before he can even react he feels the rush of air as sonic sprints past him and he starts running without even thinking about it. He manages to close the distance between the two to a mere metre and a half but it's clear that he is not going to beat sonic in a flat out run. He runs over dozen's of possibilities in his head and discards them just as fast before making his move. He stops briefly before launching forward, managing to close the distance as he uppercut's sonic from behind, launching the suprised hedgehog into the air. He the pushes off the ground and leaps into the air, grabbing sonic and pushing off in a firey explosion, landing gracefully while sonic crashes to the ground, spraining his ankle as he lands. Falcon turns around sharply, watching almost gleefully as the smash ball floats directly into his grasp. He smacks the smash ball with an open palm, shattering it and bathing him in a uneartly glow. Sonic pull himself to his feet, launching himself at captain falcon in a fit of pure instinct, not realising falcon has got the smash ball untill it is too late. Captain falcon turns quickly, activating the smash ball immediatly, the blue falcon flashing forward and striking sonic full on. Sonic is knocked onto an F-Zero track, getting to his feet and rubbing his head in stunned confusion. The blue falcon speeds down the track, with captain falcon smiling behind the tinted front window. Before he can even react sonic is hit at a speed that far surpasses any speed he can run with the full force of the Blue falcon, being launched up into the air and trophyfied in midair. Captain Falcon is droped back into the arena again, landing a few inches from the sonic trophy. He glares at it and raises his hand, fist clenched, quickly crushing the idea and lowering his arm. Almost immediatly as he does so he is grabbed by a guard and slammed to the ground, a sycthe pressed to his throat. Another one checks the sonic trophy for any dents or scratches before giving the get go for the other one to haul the trophy over his shoulder and take it too the storage unit. As Captain Falcon is dragged back to his cell the crowd go crazy around him, cheering and shouting his name. He turns his head down in disgust and tries to block out the noise, humming the F-Zero theme under his breath. Verdict What really won this for Captain Falcon was his good combination of strength and speed, allowing him to rack up up damage quickly and then end the fight with a powerful blow. Sonic couldn't play off his speed advantage much in this fight as Captain falcon was almost as fast in running speed and he was much faster in punching speed, which really hurt sonic in the long run. Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and interesting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. The Intro and Epilogue are not included in this however so if you see an intro up, it does not mean voting is closed and if you don't see and Epilogue but the actual fight is up, voting is closed.